


reFancied (2018)

by qawv



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Summary: 标签可以扯碎，标志却如影随形。





	reFancied (2018)

Firedance番外

渡邉理佐需要一个接近長濱ねる的借口。

位于三楼的摄影社活动室紧挨着美术室。渡邉喜欢站在走廊里拍窗外的夕阳，虽然烦透了眼中不断加深的紫色阴影，她依旧很乐意这样做，不为别的，只是在转身放下相机的瞬间，她可以多向美术室瞄上几眼，运气好的话，也许今天長濱就挑了一个靠门的位置。

“太明显了吧，这样谁都能看见的！”摄影社的前辈守屋早就看不下去了。其实隔壁美术部的部长佐藤已经私下跟她吐槽很多次，她的新部员，长崎转学来的長濱ねる最近总是心里发慌，好像动不动就被一双眼睛紧紧锁住似的后背发凉。天性热心的守屋此时心知肚明却无法开口，说起来長濱的名字还是她告诉渡邉的呢。

“理佐，行行好啊，哪个小姑娘受得了被你这双自发电的眼睛盯来盯去的。”

“她看不见我啊。前辈，你说她能看见我吗？”

“能能能，不仅能还可以穿墙看见你，就现在。”守屋嫌弃地拿起体育杂志挡住脸，她真无法直视渡邉那忧郁的小眼神。

“她最好看不见我。”

渡邉心不在焉地撇撇嘴，从桌前起身踱到门口的步子缓慢，一直盯着地板的脑袋甫一扬起，就撞上了長濱的视线。

渡邉突然慌张起来，双腿发僵不听使唤。后退意味着失去机会，前进却毫无勇气。来自心底的声音警告着她，不要，不行。

“这幅是渡邉同学的作品吗？”

墙壁这一侧的長濱ねる上一刻正站在走廊里望着墙上的照片出着神。虽然她对海早已司空见惯，这幅却格外吸引她。波浪懒洋洋地飞离水面，天空薄明，从橙红快速过渡到鹅黄再与蓝色交界，暗灰的散云漂浮在近处，远山隐约可见。

这是渡邉的作品，她一眼就能认出来。尽管如此她还是这样问着，她想不出什么更好的搭话理由了。

悄悄站在摄影社门口，人来人往中生怕漏看了那个人的背影。制造偶遇真需要耐心和勇气啊，而此刻她心满意足。

渡邉腼腆地冲她点头。那个人在躲避她的视线，可能是她盯得有点咄咄逼人，長濱想。她应该学着更加温柔一点，就像渡邉一样，她躲躲闪闪的眼神都那么可爱。

“是哪里的海呢？”

“是茨城的海。”犹豫几时，渡邉终于抬起了头。她没想到長濱就那样直勾勾地看着自己，大概从头到尾都在。

長濱笑了，连自己都险些没有发觉。她多希望那一束总是注视着她的灼热目光是来自渡邉的，好想让她一直这样注视着自己。

“今天竟然来玩啦？”守屋悄声埋在渡邉耳边吹了口气，她好不容易在摄影社活动室逮到这个后辈。

若非必需，现在社里的讨论和闲谈很少会看见渡邉的身影。她本就经常闲晃在盛夏无人问津的天台或者秋冬光秃秃的花园，而刚巧这些冷门地点長濱也喜欢去。

友谊的建立与发展快过想象，不出几时，渡邉一站在美术室门口，就会有人自动帮她在室内搜索長濱。她现在可以光明正大地拍她的ねる，从前的战战兢兢已经被深藏进记忆里。

“想找前辈聊聊天。”

见渡邉并没有被吓一跳，守屋有些没趣，“呀，真少见呢，对你来说。所以说，怎么啦？”

渡邉却吞吞吐吐起来，有点不知该如何开口，“我好像，对長濱有些奇怪的，感情。”

守屋扑哧笑出了声，虽然她很想笑话渡邉的后知后觉，不过还是忍住了，“为什么是她？”

“她能看懂我想用相机说什么，对她的画，我也觉得很亲近。很奇妙，我从没奢望过这个。”

被人理解的喜悦迅速将年轻的少女染成粉红色。渴望接近的心思不约而同，彼此对亲密的关系心照不宣。

“她邀请我，下次一起去她的故乡长崎的海边看看。”

而爱慕是甜蜜又危险的敌人。它荷枪实弹，等着你撞上心口与理性绝缘，还要告诉你，这可是一块蜜糖。

“可我……不太敢，她那么好，我却不行。”

“理佐，你也很棒呀。”

渡邉听闻此言放下相机，却没有抬头，“如果哪天，我不再能拿起相机，我就变得一无是处了。”

“别乱想，你的技术和爱好是永远不会抛弃你的东西。”

“那前辈觉得什么是会轻易抛弃我的？”

“无论什么，属于你的不会轻易走。但人可是会跑会动的生物，受大脑支配，说不好怎样就会越轨。”

“可是大脑也是属于我的，不是吗？在它面前，我不会输的。”

“曾经我也这么以为的。我不会输。”

“然后你输了？”

守屋背窗而立，“没有，这本就不是什么赌局，不是吗？你要与你自己和平相处呀，想说什么或者做什么就大胆地去说去做，放轻松。”

“放轻松，渡邉小姐。”

急剧的头痛将渡邉唤回现实世界，眼前是浓缩的黑暗，脑袋就像一块脱离山体无依无靠的碎石，掉进沥青油里浮浮沉沉。

放轻松，一处视神经上的小病变，大脑整体都没有问题。只是你的眼睛也许分辨不出某些颜色，如果你不从事驾驶和其他相关工作，你的生活不会受到多大干涉，你依旧可以完成全部的饮食起居。

这一天还是来了。距离她第一次对视觉异常产生疑虑的毕业前夕，过去整整两年。视区逐渐黯淡而担惊受怕的每一天再痛苦，都抵不过被确诊的那一刻。

“可我要拍照啊……医生，我在摄影系，我需要相机才能活下去。”

渡邉摸上包裹住半张脸的绷带的粗糙表面，术前准备导致她的双眼干涩无比，泪水回缩，她的声音在发颤，“可不可以，您可不可以帮帮我，可不可以不要那样，不要让我放下相机……和她啊。”

“ねる……ねる，不要走……我可以的，我还可以看见！可不可以不要走……”

“理佐？我在这里呀！快点，快醒来——”

渡邉从沥青油中挣扎起身胡乱挥着胳膊，迟迟不肯睁开眼睛。她的手攀在長濱的脸上，手心尽是汗水。

虽然長濱嘱咐了很多次，渡邉还是在等着她画画的时候睡着了。每次她不经意跌进梦里去，梦魇的魔爪都会轻松地擒住她，在她阴郁的梦境中露出森森可怖的獠牙。

见她听话地不再乱抓，長濱松下胳膊，把裹着她的外套扒下来，又拿过准备好的湿毛巾，擦净她额前和脖颈上冒出的汗。

“ねる……？”她的呼吸渐渐平稳，额上的虚汗悄悄散去。

“别怕，我在呢，理佐。”長濱用手轻轻抚摸她烟灰棕色的小脑袋。除了外套，渡邉只穿了一件深黄条纹衬衫。担心她受凉，長濱上前紧紧搂着她的肩膀。躲在单薄衬衫后起伏的胸膛，渡邉的心脏在那里缓慢而规律地跳动。長濱突然有种奇怪的放松感，她的理佐是真实存在于这里的，这个单纯的事实让她感激不已。

渡邉从長濱的怀里慢慢平静过来，夕阳橙色的柔光，经过视网膜的过滤成为微弱的猩红色。眼前是長濱的温柔注视，侧前方那幅刚刚完成的画作，是趴在桌子上睡着的她自己。

即使现在只能辨出紫与红，渡邉也知道，長濱用的颜料是她最敏感的烟灰粽。

“好看吗？”

“好看。这是烟灰粽，对吗？”

長濱轻轻点头，“这个可以吗？”她不知道渡邉的眼睛病到什么程度，只能循序试探，这令她感到无比心痛。

“ねる画的就可以。”即使已经完全无法分辨，只要是ねる画的就可以。渡邉捏着她的鼻子，鼻尖蹭上她的颈侧皮肤，“是ねる画的的话，怎样我都能知道。”

她与長濱相距如此之近，她们之间不需要任何用作注解的单字。但渡邉不相信这能持续多久，身体的虚弱带给她过度的忧虑，什么都不是永远的，她知道。

“理佐，喜欢我的画吗？”

“喜欢。”

“理佐，喜欢我吗？”

“……”

“理佐，看着我。”渡邉闻声便对上她的视线。長濱牵过她的手，她的指尖冰冰凉凉的，已经不似方才那般湿热，“无论如何，一直一直这样看着我好吗？”

渡邉心头的幼鹿此刻早已冲破牢笼朝向布满荆棘的泥泞越奔越远。她找不到方向，无处停留。泪不受控制地顺着脸颊滑进嘴里，比长崎的海水更冰冷苦涩，渡邉闭上眼睛，这样就可以看不到長濱了。

“不要闭眼，理佐，我要你一直注视着我。”長濱吻在她的眼角上，吮走她挑起眼睑滴落的泪水。

眼睛是她无法抛弃的镜头。她的ねる本身就是美好的存在，比她的任何照片都更加别致，只消看上一眼，就足以令她沉溺。

喜欢。我喜欢啊。

可她现在又怎么敢呢。

梦想是她的枷锁，而爱是这枷锁的钥匙。她旋转钥匙柄将自己反锁起来，再把它偷偷藏在心底，那里成为深山里腐朽阴冷的牢狱，拒绝浇灌寂寞肆意生长，浓雾让一切渴望解救她的闯入者迷失在绝望森林里。

撕毁从前熟稔的生活，可以像大脑撕毁她的未来一样简单。她只消切断和过去的全部联系，就能在这个热闹非凡的国际大都市里变成一个全新的自然人。

标签可以扯碎，标志却如影随形。她被烙上了属于長濱的封印，她的生活中处处都是那个人的身影。

守屋极力主张的系列刊底为渡邉带来了小小的声誉，虽然相片没有属上她的名姓，社里还是总能收到关于刊底的来信。有时，渡邉会停在收发室门口，拣过手边的信件瞄向寄件人，她以为自己没有什么期待，自然无从落空。但内心的忐忑还是出卖了她，她希望她躲避的人，她希望長濱还是能看见她的，在万千人海中，一眼认出她来，就像几年前在高校的楼道里那样。但主动拒绝的人是她，她已经没有回头的路。

坐上东海道新干线，渡邉给長濱写不会寄出的信。热海的落日前，她颤抖着双手举起相机，光线在那里嘲笑着她的眼睛，色彩错乱，扭曲变形。她眨眨眼，取景框里，長濱在长崎的沙滩上冲她露齿笑得正甜。

“我想陪理佐去一切你想去的地方。”

旅途归来，她用办公室的碎纸机将信件撕成碎片塞进盒子里，一同摆在桌上的还有辞呈一份。

在守屋的眼中，渡邉的作品很出色，也不乏追捧者，相比学生时代，如今的渡邉更放得开自我，她的病不仅没有绊倒她，反而得以让她突破瓶颈变得强大。但她的观众里没有她自己。

系列刊底大获成功，渡邉却在此时选择离职回到老家茨城。

“眼睛很累了，想让它休息一下。”

“休息之后还会再回来吗？”

“以后，想自己做一做试试看。”

没能把她的后辈留在东京，没能帮她走出阴云，守屋无法否认自己的不甘心。她相信自己的眼睛，看起来淡泊寡欲的渡邉在等着谁，跟她当初一模一样。

在渡邉离开会社的半个月后，收到長濱绘画投稿的守屋捏着快递单敲敲渡邉桌上的小盒子，把投稿上留的地址填了上去。

休假回来的一月后清晨，办公室在相反方向的守屋停在了志田的门前。

“志田，你的快递。”

“我好忙老板可以帮我放在门口的柜子上吗谢谢您。”

看着她埋头工作的勤奋样子，守屋忍笑清了清嗓子，“寄件人：渡邉理佐。”

“是渡邉小姐寄来的？！”志田愛佳从凌乱的工作桌面上一个激灵弹了起来。是个小文件袋，奔波在路上一周有一。

志田小心翼翼地撕开文件袋的边缘，内容物只有一张卡片，背面用炭笔写着“谢谢”。翻转过来，是一张单人照。

渡邉理佐在阳光下冲着镜头惬意地展露笑容，她穿着白衬衫和甘草黑的阔腿裤，脚下的沙和身后的海面反射着太阳的亮光，她的笑比之更加耀眼。

“ねる。”

从前照片的主人放下相机，将踏着细沙慢跑过来的恋人抱在怀里，嗅着她头发的香气，“我们把这张寄给志田小姐吧。她还不知道你的模样呢。”

“志田小姐不是看过你画的我了？”

“那就看看我拍的照片和我的画比起来哪个更好看。”

“肯定是照片啊，長濱小姐可是我渡邉派的真传。”渡邉点着長濱的脸颊，随后是一个轻吻，“可你的画也那么棒，志田小姐会很苦恼吧。”

“无论哪边，都没有你完美。”長濱轻轻地收紧渡邉的腰，像怕她痛又担心她逃跑一样。

渡邉环住她的脖子，把她紧紧搂住不放开。注视着她，又在她耳边轻声细语，呼唤她的名字，就像曾无数次做过的那样，在梦里或者她身旁。

“我还有些想写给守屋前辈的话，也一起寄过去吧。”

“问候？”

“和感谢。”

“前辈，你能想象吗，我倾注全力的东西，我将之视为理想、盼着能够和她一起坚持下去的信念抛弃了我，蓄意逃避而创造的醉意与梦境却将我拉回虚拟的现实。什么都终将离我而去。区别只是，曾经我的所思所想可能会和躯体一起埋进土里，而现在，在被一抔黄土定终音之前我就失去了它们。我不再有与她一起追求理想的资格了。我游荡在寂静萧条的夜街，我居无定所，没有影子。而她是走在阳光下的人。那时的我，就是这样死心的，我想了几天几夜，得出的答案简单明了没有歧义——我该离开她。

“曾经是前辈告诉我，技术与爱好永远不会离我而去。你说属于我的东西不会轻易走的，你要我好好抓住它们。事实证明，你的确是对的。即使不想要也没用，我赶也赶不走。我看不见往日般的色彩，仍想展现出它的绚丽斑斓；我的手松开相机一刻，就怀念它的触感；我离开長濱一时，这颗心就因为远离她而颤动不安。我该怎么找回她，我又怎么能相信只要我一转头就能看见她在等我呢。

“我写这些不是要抱怨什么，而是，很感谢你，前辈。如果不是你，我不会知道我如此痴迷着曾经拥有的一切，更不会知道她和它们是被我的懦弱拒之门外。

“这次，我再也不想逃了。”

梦想是渡邉的枷锁，而爱是这枷锁的钥匙。知晓長濱将会旋转钥匙解救她，她甘愿入牢。

-Fin-


End file.
